


Offline

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, M/M, Series: Technical Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks he needs someone else in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offline

## Offline

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair don't belong to me, but if they did, I would take real good care of 'em. No money is being made here either. More's the pity.

* * *

Offline 

By Silk 

It all started with the emails. You know me. Gregarious to a fault. Make that _two_ faults. I thought I was in a rut. Going to the Cascade P.D. almost everyday with Jim. Working on the doctoral dissertation from Hell when I'm at home. Fitting in the Anthro 101 classes I teach at Rainier when I'm not doing either of the other two. 

I could see how you might get the wrong idea. I have so much going on. How could I possibly feel like I'm getting stale? 

If you could hear me sigh, you would feel sorry for me. Trust me. 

I wanted to meet new people. I wanted to use my lap for something besides holding the laptop, dammit. 

Oh, I know. My reputation precedes me. You've heard the squawk about me being a ladies' man. Good ole Sandburg, he'll hump anything, including the proverbial table leg. That last remark comes to you courtesy of my roommate, the strong, stoic type. Notice I didn't say strong, silent type. Jim Ellison is a cop, a detective with Major Crime. He _can_ be silent, but being stoic is so much more his thing. 

Anyway, as I was saying: I _have_ been a ladies' man. For a lotta years, too. Say, from cradle to, um, now? But I've never had a significant relationship with one. I'm not sure why. But maybe it has something to do with genes. Or maybe it's just the alignment of the planets. 

The point is, whenever I have had a meaningful relationship, it's been with a _man_. So okay, I should have said that I was looking to meet new men. Only there haven't really been any _old_ men. Not since I moved in with Jim. 

Wow. I bet there's an important clue there. 

I want Jim. No, that's not right. I want to have a relationship with him. No, that's not right either. I already have one. More than one. I'm his friend, his _best_ friend, no less, his unofficial partner at the PD, and his Guide. Note the order of those three things. I think my head automatically arranged them by priority. 

I'm in love with him. 

Shit, just thinking that out loud gives me the shivers. Scary for a commitment-shy guy like me. Only-I really want to be with him. So much it makes my fucking teeth ache. Not to mention a couple of other places, too. 

But I can't. Jim is so straight, his spine would complain if he bent over to pick something up. 

I can't tell him how I feel. What if it ruined what we _do_ have? I couldn't stand losing that. Sigh. 

Hence, the decision to cruise online. 

Not that anyone could ever replace Jim. But I thought, maybe there's someone out there who wouldn't find the idea of getting romantically involved with me totally repugnant. 

Maybe. 

So I started making the rounds of the chatrooms. I cybered a couple of times. Just to take the edge off, I swear. 

And then it happened. I met him. The one who had the power to make me forget Jim. 

I never expected that. Hell, that really scared me shitless. I wasn't sure I could, you know, separate all these different feelings I was having. What if this new guy became my _everything_? How would that affect my friendship with Jim? 

What's that saying? Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it. 

Here I was, finally holding the hand, well, virtually, of a man who could love me _that_ way without any trouble whatsoever. I should have been so fucking happy, I should have been peeling myself off the walls. 

So how come I feel like crying? 

End 


End file.
